Carnival of Horrors
by QueenLydia
Summary: The Brotherhood decide to celebrate Halloween in their own way- with a circus! Meanwhile, Lance has troubles of his own... his inability to pick a costume worthy of impressing Kitty being the least of them.


The week before Halloween was always an... interesting time in Bayville. Like many small towns, the people of Bayville seemed to embrace the holiday- passionately and violently, with a vice-like grip, eagerly strangling the holiday down to its last breath. All across town, pumpkins and plastic ghouls decorated every doorway, and eerie-looking fake cobwebs littered trees and bushes in front of each house. Bayville was a Halloween paradise; a sorry situation for a teenager who didn't share in the holiday spirit.

"What is it with this town and Halloween?" Lance exclaimed as he stomped through the doorway of the Brotherhood house, shaking dead leaves out of his hair as he did so. "It's like the entire town's gone nuts or something."

"What's the matter, Lance? Don't like being scared?" snickered Fred from the living room, where he and Todd were clustered around a coffee table strewn with papers. Todd was carefully marking something down on one of the sheets, so focused on his work that he hadn't even looked up when Lance thundered into the house.

Lance's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the unorthodox scene in front of him. "Well, I know you two aren't doing homework," he said, taking a step further into the room. "What is this?"

"Uhh... nothing," Toad replied, stealthily (well, for him anyway) hiding the paper in his hands behind his back. The two culprits exchanged nervous glances, serving only to heighten Lance's suspicions. However, just as he was about to interrogate them further and actually squeeze some answers out of them, a voice suddenly sounded from upstairs.

"Hey Lance!" called Pietro from the top of the stairs. "Get up here! We need some help!"

Lance cast one last dubious glance at Blob and Toad, but the two mutants had already gone back to working on... whatever they were doing. Shaking his head, Lance trudged up the stairs and followed the sound of voices to Pietro's room, where the door stood open. "Am I the only one," he asked as he approached the doorway, "who's concerned about what those idiots are doing down- _there?" _Lance stopped short as the scene in Pietro's room nearly knocked him off of his feet.

Pietro's room looked like it had gotten caught up in a hurricane. While Pietro was usually pretty obsessive about keeping his bedroom immaculately clean (for reasons that Lance could not understand in the slightest) when Lance walked into his bedroom that day he was alarmed to find various mountains of clothing strewn about the room, with Tabitha and Pietro carefully picking through every one of them. Well, more like Tabby was picking through them- Pietro was lounging on his bed dramatically with a small pile of vests across his chest. He seemed almost completely oblivious to the fact that his entire room looked as if his closet had just thrown up. He looked up, however, when he heard Lance's question die in his throat.

"Lance, haven't you learned yet not to care?" he asked, rolling onto his stomach and grabbing a pile of clothes off of his pillow before hurling them at Lance's face. "Get in here and help us."

The clothes bounced harmlessly off of Lance's chest and landed on the floor; and despite the fact that his entire room looked like a war-zone, Lance was almost certain that he saw Pietro's eye twitch. "Um," he began and Pietro sprung off of the bed, never one to hold still for long unless he was able to help it. But he never got the chance to finish his thought; for before he knew what was happening Pietro had yanked him into the room and slammed the door shut behind him, effectively trapping poor Lance in Quicksilver's Closet of Horrors. Maybe it really was Halloween after all.

"Here's the issue," Pietro immediately began to explain, not even having to be asked. "Halloween is in a week, and I _need _to have the best costume. My problem is that I still haven't got anything to wear."

Lance raised his eyebrows at the mess around the room. "So you had to do this? Can't you just go to a costume store or something? The whole town is Halloween-crazy; you'll be able to find _something _scary."

Pietro rolled his eyes, zipping into his closet and out again with another massive pile of clothing, which he dumped on his bed. "Lance, you don't get it. I spent about _ten whole minutes _today making all of these costumes." Ten minutes, for Pietro, was like an eternity. Lance couldn't remember the last time the speedster managed to stay in the same room for ten minutes, never mind keep up the same activity. "And there's no way I can decide on just one! Look-" he instructed, holding up a tiny white outfit that looked almost like- Lance's eyes bulged in disbelief as Pietro continued on. "Sexy doctor." He held up a small checked vest, boots, and hat. "Sexy cowboy..." Next came nothing but a leopard skin loincloth- a _small _loincloth. "Sexy Tarzan..."

"Pretty sure there's a law," Lance murmured, pressing a hand to his face as Pietro obliviously continued on.

"Sexy soldier... sexy teacher... sexy vampire... sexy priest..."

"I like that one, personally," put in Tabby from the floor, holding up what looked like a silver cross branded with "_I'LL SHAKE YOUR FAITH_" in large, gleaming bold letters. "But you have to take this, too."

"Yeah, but there are just so many other options," sighed Pietro. "I just don't know which one is best! What do you think, Lance?"

Lance raised an eyebrow. "I think you have a problem, alright."

Tabitha rose to her feet, brushing off the legs of her jeans- though Pietro's floor was so clean that there was really no need. "Oh, lighten up, Lance!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes as the boy in question crossed his arms over his chest and disinterestedly studied some sort of band poster taped to Pietro's wall.

"Sorry I'm not that interested in your wardrobe struggles right now, but I've got problems of my own."

"Whatever," Tabitha sighed, holding up a red fireman's hat. "I've got a coat that'll match this perfectly," she gushed to Pietro. "I'll be right back." She walked out, clutching the hat tightly in her arms, and that was when Pietro leveled an irritated glare on Lance.

"Look Alvers, I don't know what exactly your issue is, but you should know that I am not letting it ruin Halloween for me."

Lance rolled his eyes in exasperation, wondering when Pietro had come to the conclusion that he wanted to. "Aren't you a bit old to be dressing up?"

"No," retorted Pietro immediately, scowling. "Besides, I never really celebrated Halloween that much when I was younger. Now that I'm finally on my own, I get my own Halloween, and I'm gonna make the best of it. And nothing _you _do is going to be able to ruin it."

"Who says I want to?" Lance sighed, leaning against the doorframe with a frown on his face. "Besides, this Halloween is doomed anyway. I can tell."

Pietro let out a low whistle, picking through a stack of boots. "What's your problem?"

"Kitty. What else?"

"Ohh," Pietro nodded knowingly. "What? Does she want to go in matching outfits or something?"

Lance shook his head. "I managed to find out today-" "from a reliable source", he wanted to add, but then there was always the danger or Pietro asking who the reliable source was and Lance wasn't sure how exactly Pietro would take hearing that Lance had actually been hiding inside of a locker (for a good reason, seriously) and ended up _accidentally _eavesdropping on Kitty and Rogue while they were discussing the holiday, "that Kitty is planning to be _The Little Mermaid _for Halloween. I figured I could impress her, you know, go as the prince from the movie- Prince Charring or whatever his name is." At this Pietro snickered, and Lance narrowed his eyes. "Something you wanna say?"

"No," Pietro shook his head, gesturing for him to go on. "Continue."

"There's just one problem," Lance frowned, scowling at the ground. "I'm supposed to be this guy- but I've _never seen The Little Mermaid."_

There was a moment of silence as Lance stewed in his anti-Halloween state and Pietro blinked at him incredulously, fighting back the urge to grin. He settled for a wry little smirk that didn't slip past Lance unnoticed, and earned him a glare for his trouble. "That's it?" he finally asked, and Lance glanced up at him in bewilderment. "Seriously? That's why you're acting like your precious mullet died? I can lend you the movie, you know."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You mean... you own The Little Mermaid?"

"Well, no. Not really. Technically the flick's Freddy's, but I can steal it for you."

"How... considerate."

Pietro nodded absently, pursing his lips as he studied his reflection in the mirror while holding the sacrilegious priest outfit to his chest. "Not bad..."

"You really do have a problem," muttered Lance, walking out of the room and leaving the egomaniac to deal with his costume problem all on his own.

xXx

When Pietro walked downstairs the next morning, he was not surprised to find Lance on the couch- the exact same place he head left him after delivering the promised Disney movie the previous night. He was surprised, however, when he paused to actually take in the condition of his friend.

Lance's eyes were bloodshot and underlined with dark shadows, and he was staring at the blank television screen with a vacant, zombie-like stare. Bewildered, Pietro took a cautious step back out of the doorway and frowned.

"Lance? What are you doing?"

Lance didn't tear his eyes from the screen. "What does it look like I've been doing?"

"Druuuugs...?"

"I've been down here all night," Lance replied, his voice heavy. "I've watched the entire movie."

"Oh," nodded Pietro, frowning slightly.

"_**Five. Times**_."

"Oh." That would cause anyone problems. Now certain in what was going on and more than a little bewildered, Pietro zipped into the room and leaned against the television screen, totally unimpressed. "If this is what rock bottom looks like..."

"Really?" Lance groaned, slumping over sideways on the couch. "A rock pun? You had to?"

"Yes," retorted Pietro blandly. Speeding over to the window, he flung the curtains open and allowed the bright morning sunlight to pout into the room. "Up and at 'em, Lancey-boy!" As Lance hissed like an offended cat and cowered into the darkness of his own arms, Pietro couldn't keep from smirking.

"You're a sadist..."

"I'm not doing anything to you that you didn't do to yourself." Pietro shrugged carelessly. "Try getting yourself some coffee- or sleep. Whichever works." As Lance rolled off the couch and onto the floor, groaning, Pietro snickered gleefully. Torturing Lance was _fun_.

All of a sudden, the light streaming into the room was cut off as a huge dark shadow fell over the room., obscuring the window and blocking off the sun. On the floor, Lance pushed himself up using his hands and blinked confusedly, while Pietro took a large step back and squinted at the gigantic carnival tent which had suddenly emerged in the front yard.

"What are those two idiots doing?!" he exclaimed. Pietro sped out of the house and stopped dead in the front yard, where Fred and Todd were busily setting up a massive carnival tent as Tabitha sat back on a lawn chair and watched them work with a contented grin on her face.

"Hey there, Speedy!" she called, grinning at the sight of the white haired speed mutant. "You wanna join the circus?"

"Some days I think I already have," Pietro retorted, frowning up at the tent. "And this is?"

"We're puttin' on a carnival for Halloween," Toad exclaimed, teetering precariously on the top run of an unstable looking ladder. Helpfully, Fred steadied it for him on the ground before turning back around and adding himself:

"It's gonna be the scariest thing in town!"

"I'm an acrobat," said Tabby from her chair. "Todd's going to be a magician, and Freddy's a clown."

"An _evil _clown."

"Right," Tabitha nodded proudly. "It's going to be terrifying. What do you say, Speedy? Wanna sign up?"

Pietro was more than a little bemused at the idea; he snorted derisively, shaking his head. "As if. I've got bigger and better ways to spend my Halloween."

"Like what?" Tabby challenged. "Last I heard, you didn't even have a costume."

"I'm figuring it out!"

"Aw, come on Pietro," wheedled Fred, utilizing the nearest thing to puppy-dog eyes he could reach- which disturbed Pietro more than anything else. "It might be fun. You can help us out; you can even be the ringleader!"

Pietro hesitated at this, considering the proposition thoughtfully for a moment. One word stood out to him above anything else- "leader". He raised a thin eyebrow. "Would I be in charge?"

Toad looked more than a little irritated, but Tabby just rolled her eyes and replied, "Sure, whatever." Pietro smirked, the prospect starting to look better every second.

"Do I get a good outfit?"

"Of course; you can make it yourself." Tabby raised her eyebrows. "So... are you in or not?"

"Not sure," replied Pietro, but he was grinning. "Give me some... time to think about it."

xXx

A few days later at Bayville high, the Halloween festivities were in full swing. With just two days left until the big night, even the Brotherhood seemed to have caught the fever; signs advertising their "Carnival of Horrors," designed specially by Tabitha and Todd, were pasted not just all over school but all over town. Lance, meanwhile, still had Kitty on his mind, and was more than busy frantically assembling his Prince Eric costume before the big night.

"I think the best thing about Halloween," Pietro was rambling as he and Lance walked down the hall of Bayville high, "is all the pumpkin stuff. I mean, pumpkin pie, pumpkin coffee, pumpkin candles- what's not to love?" Abruptly, Pietro became aware that his friend was no longer walking alongside him, and had in fact stopped a few feet back. "Lance?"

Lance nodded absently, his eyes locked on something- or someone- down at the other end of the hallway. "Pumpkins," he repeated. "Sure. Be right back."

He made his way down the hall, easily evading gossiping freshmen and shouting jocks to reach Kitty, who was humming softly to herself while shoving books into her locker. "Hey, Kitty."

Kitty seemed alarmed, nearly dropping her books as she quickly looked up at him. Lance laughed softly, catching the books before they fell to the ground, and she gave him a grateful smile. "Hey, Lance. You scared me."

"Sorry," he shrugged. "But it is Halloween. Everything seems scary around now."

Kitty giggled. "I don't scare you, do I?"

"You? Never. You're probably the least scary person I know." Lance pretended to ponder for a moment. "Unless you're mad. Then you're probably pretty terrifying."

Kitty giggled. "Let's hope you never have to find out."

"So," Lance said, leaning against the locker next to hers and glaring at it's owner when he tried to approach with a look that clearly said "keep-walking-or-else". "You ready for Halloween?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I saw those posters you guys put up. 'Carnival of Horrors'?"

Lance held up his hands. "Hey, that's all on the other four maniacs. I've got nothing to do with it."

Kitty gave him a coy smile. "If I stop by, do you think I stand a chance of seeing you there?"

"You might," Lance replied, grinning.

"Just look for a girl in a... Snow White outfit."

Every molecule in Lance's body suddenly froze up at once, and he felt nauseous. "S-Snow White?" he echoed weakly. Kitty nodded.

"Probably. To be honest, I'm still kind of on the ropes- what are you going to be?"

Lance winced, pressing a hand to his forehead. "I've got _no _idea."

xXx

By the time the night of Halloween- and the carnival- finally arrived, the Brotherhood felt like they could not be more ready- all except poor Lance, of course, who had even Pietro denouncing him as a drama queen after he had barricaded himself in his room and announced that he wasn't coming out until Christmas.

Despite Lance's misfortune, the one thing that had genuinely worked out for the Brotherhood- for once- was their carnival. Under the "brilliant" guidance of Pietro and Tabitha, the Brotherhood house had been transformed into something truly worth being afraid of. Fog machines gave the house an eerie veiled look, cobwebs hung about from trees, and the sound of agonized screams periodically pierced the night- and that wasn't even describing the carnival itself.

When you first entered the tent you were sent through a walk of horrors filled with ghouls, deformed creatures, and axe murderers. If you were brave enough to survive, the walk eventually led you into a ring in the middle of the tent, where you took your seat and waited for the real show to begin. And what a show it was; featuring Freddy the twisted clown, a froglike magician who could perform (or at least pretend to) tricks of a terrifying magnitude, and an acrobat who literally seemed to cause explosions in the air wherever she soared- and that's not even mentioning Pietro the (sexy!) ringleader, who had decided to join up after all and had basically taken over the management of the carnival from that point forth.

Fred, Todd, and Tabby were completely satisfied with the work they had done and what they had managed to accomplish. However, Pietro couldn't feel the same way. There was just something missing about this circus- something that would make it so profoundly terrifying that people would be talking about it for years to come.

The circus needed a monster.

xXx

"I don't know if this is a good idea. Do you think he'll be mad?"

"No. It's not like he's got any other plans anyway. Besides- we need to have a beast."

"Alright then, Speedy... if you say so."

xXx

Lance stood in the middle of his room, a pile of Pietro's rejected outfits spread out on his bed. It was clear none of them were exactly... his style. To be blunt, they looked like Pietro had stolen them from the back of a strip club. Really, where did Pietro even find a sexy dragon costume? How can you sexualize a dragon? (Those Tolkien fans, no doubt.) Lance was getting a headache, and this time it wasn't from using his powers.

He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and running a hand down the side of his face. He had only wanted to impress Kitty. That had been all he wanted to do-

Lance felt a blinding pain as something hard whacked him on the side of his head. And then- blackness.

xXx

His head was killing him. That was the first thing Lance knew when he faded back into consciousness. it felt like someone was driving a jackhammer deep into his skull, straining to reach his brain and completely tear him apart. How much had he overdone it using his powers last night? The strangest part was that he couldn't seem to recall what had happened. Unless it was some sort of major blowout, Lance always knew what had happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." A voice was speaking, but to Lance it sounded very far away.

He thought. The last thing he could remember, he had been in his room, looking through some of Pietro's rejected costumes. There was a sexy _dragon _costume... and what then?

"Boys and girls, people of all ages, dare to be welcomed to... _Bayville's Carnival of Horrors_!"

_**What.**_

It all came back to him at once; Kitty, Halloween, the carnival... Lance realized that he must have gotten hit in the head somehow. But where was he now? And why was it so damn _hot _in here?

He tried to move, and frowned at the intensely heavy feeling in his limbs. His body felt like lead, heavier than lead- as if he had been fully encased in stone and left fully intact inside of the statue, but unable to move at all. It occurred to him that this was nowhere close to normal, and he was confused for a second until he realized- _this wasn't his body_.

"And now welcoming... amazing, intelligent, gorgeous, and forcing me to read this under threat of my life- please help me, yo- the one and only Pietro Maximoff!"

Looking down at himself, Lance could see that he was not in his own body at all. His body wasn't nearly seven feet tall. His body wasn't covered with dark, matted fur, didn't wield jagged nails attached to too-large paws. This wasn't him. What had he become?

" - Bayville, you are in for a show you couldn't think up in your own nightmares!"

It was Pietro's voice that managed to drag him back to reality. Looking up through the steel bars of his cage- he was in a cage, what had _happened _to him- he could just catch sight of the speed mutant in the ring above him. Pietro wore a striking ringleader's costume, dark pants and a black and silver vest which did a good job of showing off his chest, along with a dapper-looking top hat. He stood in the center of the ring of people, and with the spotlight falling on him he was very clearly in his element.

"Prepare to be amazed, to be terrified by what you will witness here tonight. Nothing you have seen before will ever be as shocking as what we have here. Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to witness something from beyond your wildest nightmares!"

Lance felt like he was in a nightmare now- and he couldn't wake up. There was a gag in his mouth, but that still didn't stop him. Lance roared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Beast of Bayville!"

Without warning Lance suddenly felt his cage rising, rising, until suddenly he was in the middle of the ring and all eyes were on him. The audience's faces ranged from astonishment to horror as they looked upon the monster before them, desperately howling and pounding at the bars of his cage with his gigantic gnarled paws. They could see what Lance couldn't- the creature's grotesque head, adorned with large ivory colored horns, and the twisted mass masquerading as it's face. Somewhere in the audience, a girl screamed.

"Don't be afraid," chided ringmaster Pietro. "He's harmless, really. If he wasn't, do you think we'd be willing to allow you to come up here and pet him?" He scanned the awestruck audience with his keen blue eyes narrowed. "Who wants to go first?"

Lance pounded at the bars of the cage, howling and roaring as the audience- and Pietro, whose scheming mind Lance had never hated more until that moment- jumped back. Lance's head was pounding, crowded with a mass of frenzied, indecipherable thoughts. All he knew was that somehow his so-called _friends _had knocked him out and then encased him in some sort of full-body suit that turned him into a monster- and worse, there was no way for him to even call for help. He was now on display in front of hundreds of people, and he didn't know how to get away- or out of the monster suit.

In short, Lance was pretty much losing his mind.

One by one, a trickle of audience members filed out of the stands and approached the rabid beast. Most stopped a few feet from the cage- the few brave souls who dared venture closer nearly ended up losing a limb.

That was when, in his haze of panic, Lance's wild eyes came to rest on one audience member in particular, hanging back from the cage on the arm of a dark haired boy, and just the sight of her made his entire corrupted form go still. It as Kitty.

And she was dressed as Belle.

Even lance, who had never seen the movie in his life, knew the famous character from Beauty and the Beast. Had he been able to, he would have laughed. As it was, all he could do was freeze up and stare as Kitty's delicate brow furrowed. Her eyes fixed on Lance alone, she slowly disattached herself from Kurt.

"Kitty?" the blue-furred mutant hissed. "What are you doing? Don't go near that thing!"

But Kitty didn't listen. She was studying the beast before her intently, her eyes narrowed as she struggled to make out a human under all of it's grotesqueness. The monster held completely still as she slowly approached the cage and made her way right up to press her palms against the cool bars. She could barely even breathe. There was no reason that the beast should seem so familiar to her... but he did. Kitty couldn't understand it.

Slowly, almost as if not to frighten her, the beast moved closer to where she stood, and Kitty could feel her heart pounding as she searched it's matted face for any hint to where it's eyes could be located. She had to see into it's eyes; she had to see _it_.

"Okay, that's it," she was vaguely aware of Pietro saying in the background. "You two are outta here, come on. Step away from the cage."

But her eyes were fixed on the beast as he slowly extended a large, clawed hand towards her, stretching through the cage's steel bars in order to reach out to her. Wordlessly, she took it in her own- and that was the moment it all came together.

"Lance?"

Lance's own heartbeat was roaring in his ears as Kitty discreetly phased through the prosthetic to squeeze his own hand, inside of the monster. "I guess you found a costume," she whispered, her blue eyes wide and shining under the circus lights, and he let out a grunt.

Her brow furrowing angrily, Kitty suddenly released Lance's arm and spun on Pietro angrily. "let him go," she demanded, her voice cold.

"No way, _princess_," Pietro retorted, scowling, from where he still had hold of the arm of Kurt's pirate costume. "He's our top scare."

"He's also a human being," shot back Kitty. "And you've got him caged up like an animal! You should be ashamed!" She gestured her free hand towards him. "Just look at him! Look at what you've turned him into! You've made him into a monster!"

A thick silence hung over the carnival tent as Pietro's eyes, betraying just a hint of the sudden anxiety that he was feeling, shifted from Kitty to Lance to the crowd. Suddenly, from somewhere in the surrounding crowd of audience members, a shout rang out: "Free the beast!" Pietro's head whipped around.

"Really, Daniels?"

But the crowd had taken up the chant now and the audience members demanding Lance's liberation were steadily rising in both number and volume. Calls of "Free the beast!" rang out throughout the entire bigtop, echoing in even Lance's own ears. Finally, overwhelmed by demand, Pietro sulkily twisted a key into the brass lock and tugged the cage door open, allowing Lance to stumble out.

Kitty seized hold of Lance's arm before he could fall over, wincing at the slick feel of the costume against her skin- it felt like touching a wild animal, oily and sick-feeling. Where had Pietro even found this thing? "It's okay, lance," she murmured quietly. "Everything's alright."

"Yeah, yeah," Pietro muttered darkly. "Just get out of here." he turned to Kurt and Evan, standing a few feet back, and nodded crossly. "That means you too!"

"Us?" exclaimed Evan. "No fair. Why do _we _have to leave?"

"Because," Pietro replied, "You're scarier than anything else in here and you're not even trying. I will say, going as yourself was a risky choice, but brilliant- absolutely _terrifying_."

Evan glowered. "I'm a _skater_. And at least I'm not the one wearing eyeliner."

"It's for dramatic effect!" Pietro all but growled. "Whatever. Go! _We've _got a show to put on here!"

While the rest of the audience slowly filed back to their seats, buzzing excitedly, Kitty led Lance through the tent to the exit, flanked by her friends on both sides. When the little group finally emerged into the cool night air, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't believe them," Evan was still muttering, not having stopped ever since Pietro had kicked them out. "Any of them. Do those idiot people really think that was all part of the show?"

"It's show business," Kurt replied with a shrug. "People will believe anything as long as it's interesting."

Kitty, meanwhile, was frowning up at Lance's costume. "It think," she muttered, reaching up and gingerly tugging at the head, "if I just pull at it a bit, I can- there!" She exclaimed, practically falling backwards as the beast's heavy prosthetic head came off in her arms. "I got it!"

Carelessly throwing the head aside, Kitty looked up at the boy under the mask. Poor Lance's face was red and slick with sweat, and there was a gag stuffed in his mouth which Kitty hastily removed. Almost as soon as she did, Lance swept her up in his immense arms and their lips collided with one another.

"Ugh, really?" Evan groaned, dramatically covering his eyes, while a grinning Kurt shouted out, "Get a room, you two!" Glaring at them both, the kissing couple pulled away and Lance gingerly placed Kitty back on the ground.

"You know," Kitty commented to Lance, "we probably have a spare costume back at the Institute- you can get out of that thing."

Lance shook his head. "Nah, that's okay," he replied thoughtfully. "Actually, it isn't all that bad. It kind of fits," he added, gesturing to Kitty's own dress. Kitty beamed up at him.

"Wanna come to a fun party?"

"With you?" Lance questioned, a grin on his face. "On Halloween? No way I could say no."

_**AN: In case you're wondering, Pietro has had that costume in the back of his closet for months. For... reasons. And yes, Pietro is totally insane. I initially started this fic because I wanted something Lancitty for Halloween, but the it turned into Pietro-wearing-eyeliner and just spiraled from there. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Happy Halloween!**_


End file.
